


Bundled With A Ribbon

by TheSunGoesMoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunGoesMoon/pseuds/TheSunGoesMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Wizardess Heart One-Shots. I update every Wednesday or Tuesday! Follow my main place where I post my stories at https://www.wattpad.com/story/50104423</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change(RandyXMc)

**Author's Note:**

> Natalie is the name of my MC  
> Randy and Natalie get into a mess.

It was a nice and sunny day. The sun shined all over the academy, so Randy thought it was a lucky day to try out a new spell he found while looking though the archives the other day.

Right when the lunch bell rang Randy bolted out the door heading straight to the courtyard.

"So Randy, for lunch today I mad-" Looking around surprised and blinking her eyes like a confused child, Natalie saw no Randy beside her nor in class.  _Huh? Where'd Randy go_  . . .? She thought becoming more worried by the second. She turned her body backwards to Yukiya who was getting out his lunch, "Yukiya!" She shouted desperately, "Do you know where Randy went?"

Yukiya looked up and nodded, "He just went out the door." He looked down at his bag continuing getting out his lunch.

Natalie's eyes sparkled at his response, quickly grabbing her bag and started heading to the door, "Thank you Yukiya!" She turned around once more to wave goodbye to him.  _Wow. Randy sure is very fast I can't beli-_ Her thought was cut short. She accidentally bumped into Elias who was also heading outside.

"Oh sorry Natalie, I didn't see you there."

"No no no! It was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She looked down embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." Elias fixed his bag that was on his shoulder, "So, why in such a rush?" Elias was curious why she was in such a rush on a nice day.

"I was about to go find Randy! He just bolted out of the classroom without a word and now I'm kind of worried. . ." Natalie showed a frown.

"Hey, don't worry he can't be too far off. Right?" Elias said sadly regretting saying what he said a while ago. "Well I'll see you after lunch Natalie. Good luck finding Randy." Elias nodded and headed to the door.

Natalie smiles, "Thank you Elias have a good lunch!"  _He's right Randy can't be too far off! I got to go find him before its too late!_  Natalie swiftly ran out the door looking all over the place for Randy.

She finally stopped to catch her breath. Then she saw it. A tall handsome guy with bright pink fluffy hair that looked like you could eat it. It was Randy standing in the middle of the courtyard with his wand out. Natalie wondered why he had his wand out but she was too happy that, that thought vanished into thin air.

Then it hit her.  _Hmm. Randy's been acting strange today. Maybe I should surprise him from behind, maybe that will make him feel better!_  As she thought that she slowly walked up behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders and shouted, "Randy! I found you!"

Shocked Randy looked behind him, "N-Natalie?!" Suddenly a puff of smoke covered both of their bodies.

"W-What's happening?!" Natalie squirmed looking around her but just seeing smoke. The smoke slowly died down.

"M-Master is you all right?" Taffy started panicking running back and forth.

"Your master is A-Okay!" _Huh? My voice sounds higher than usual._  . . Looking at his hands or should I say Natalie's hands, he looked super surprised he never used a spell that could switch a body with another person before. Let alone the spell wasn't supposed to switch with a person's body, it was to make yourself 5 years younger.

He looked at Natalie still in shock that she was in Randy's body. "Cool!" Randy shouted happily, "I get to be in your body for the rest of the day!" He jumped up and down clapping.

Natalie looked at Randy or herself? She was still confused, "R-Randy w-what happened?" She tugged on her own body.

"Hmm." Randy stops jumping and looks at Natalie, "Isn't obvious? We switched bodies!" He smiles like he was the happiest person ever.

"Wait . . . So how long are we going to stay like this?" Asked Natalie looking like a dog waiting for food.

He but his hand on his chin, "mm. . .About 5 hours?"

"5 h-hours?!" Natalie started panicking, "What about class? What about your prefect duties? What about curfew?" She kept spitting out question after question.

Randy put his finger on her mouth,"Shh. It's fine." As he said that he slowly leaned closer to Natalie to steal a kiss. He had to go on his tippy toes but it was too late now, the ball just rang for classes to start.

"Wahh! The bell we've got to go!" Natalie grabbed Randy's hand and started to run off.

Randy started to pout sadly. He wanted to see how it feels to kiss as Natalie. Then he thought. Wait I'm in Natalie's body. . . Randy smiled devilishly.

"Phew! We made it on time." Stepping into the classroom Natalie panted very hard and they sat down together in there usually spots. "Now all we got to do is-" Natalie looks at Randy who's holding her breasts like they stress balls. Grabbing a hold of Randy's hands she whispered, "What are you doing?"

Randy smiled, "I was just testing how they feel. Since you would never let me touc-"

Natalie put her hand on his mouth, "S-Stop it! It's embarrassing if you do it with my body!" Natalie's face grew red that she looked like a ripe apple.

Randy pulled her hand away, "So when I'm back in my body I can touch you?" Natalie's jaw dropped and her face could go on fire any second.

Then Randy gave her a light kiss on the forehead thinking it would calm her down, which did. After the warmth of his lips faded from her forehead Headmaster Randolph came through the door.

"All right class settle down, it's time for class." Everyone rushed to sit down at their seats, "Today we will be practicing barrier magic."

Barrier magic? That isn't that bad! Natalie smiled hoping for the best.

"But it will be quite different today. I will summon an umbra for each of you and you will cast a barrier around it trapping it for the duration of the class." Natalie's smile slowly turned into a frighted face, "What's wrong Natalie? Scared that the umbra will hurt you?" Randolph laughed, "Don't worry they're not as harmful as Schuyler's umbra's." He laughed once more then casted the spell,"Apareo umbra." At that umbra's started to appear in front of everyone.

Randy rubbed Natalie's back to comfort her knowing she was worried, "Don't worry Natalie you can do it." With that he smiled softly at her.

It made her heart skip a beat but it calmed her heart more than anything. She nodded, "Yeah you're right!" She stood up confidently taking out her wand. Noticing that it was Randy's wand it would be too powerful to handle so she tapped on Randy's shoulder, "Can we switch wands?"

"Right." Randy took out her wand and passed it to her taking his wand. Once he got his wand back he casted a small but power barrier around the umbra. This might be harder than I expected it would be. Her magic flow is kind of small. I'll just have to push myself then! With that a confident smile broke out of him.

On the other hand Natalie was struggling to focus on keeping the barrier still since she was a little nervous.

As time went on Headmaster Randolph walked around the class and came a stop to Randy and Natalie, "Hmm. Well done Natalie you're sustaining through the whole class without breaking a sweat." Than he looked at Natalie, "You okay there Randy? You look at little tired." As if he knew it was Natalie in Randy's body.

Natalie was poured in sweat with a face bright as the sunset, "Y-Yeah I'm just a l-little pooped from this m-morning."

Struggling to finish her sentence Randolph said jokingly, "That's unlike you. Perhaps I'll give you a break and still give you full points." He laughed but Natalie didn't take it as a joke and almost put down her wand. Then Randolph stopped laughing and looked at her in a serious tone. She got pumped up again and started to focus.

_____

After all the classes for the afternoon were over Natalie flopped on top of her desk trying to relax. "Wahh. Why'd afternoon classes have to be so harsh today. . ." She moaned.

"Hey don't worry it's almost time!" Randy said with a big smile.

"Y-Yeah al-almost. . ." Natalie was on the verge of falling asleep on her desk when.

"Where's Randy?" A muscular voice rang across the classroom.

Natalie's face shot right up noticing it was Klaus. She whispered to Randy, "W-What do we do?" She started to panic.

"Don't worry leave it to me."Randy patted Natalie on the head. Wow it feels weird to touch my hair on another person. . . Oh right! Randy's thought was cut off short, "He's right here Klaus!" Randy pointed at Natalie yelling across the classroom. Randy gave a little thumb up at Natalie.

Natalie started freaking out. Little did she know the only times Klaus would go and chase Randy is skipping prefect duties or asking him a little favor.

Klaus slowly started walking to them. Everyone made way for Klaus as if he was a god and no one could touch him. "Thank you Natalie." Klaus bowed his head a little. "Sorry to bother you so suddenly but would you finish correcting the rest of the test in the prefects office. I've got to go somewhere this afternoon." Klaus looked a little troubled.

Natalie jumped out of her seat, "Yes! O-Of course!" She shouted looking more panicked than ever.

"Very well. . . I'll see you later." Klaus spun around and walked off.

"See it worked out! Now all we got to do is just mark the test and we're home free!" Randy smiled bigger than ever. Randy grabbed his bag and took Natalie's hand, "C'mon let's go!" Then he started to run out the class.

"W-W-Wait! Randy!" She got to grab her bag in time and she followed Randy all the way to the prefect office.

Once they got in the office Natalie wobbled her way into a chair and sat down. She started to slowly daze off in the chair.

"What? She's already asleep? Aww she looks so peaceful! I can't wake her up" Thinking out loud Randy gathered all the unmarked test and started marking them one by one.

Once he was finished marking them all he looked over at Natalie still sleeping peacefully as ever. Randy walked up to her wondering if she was sleeping talking again.

"Mmm. . . R-Randy. . ." Of course she was sleep talking. Whenever Randy and Natalie had time to just sit down and rest she would always sleep talk.

_Wahh. Shes dreaming about me again!_ Randy couldn't stop smiling at her.  _But it feels weird since its coming out of my body. . ._

She continued to toss and turn in the chair while Randy watched her sleep like a log.

_Hmm?_  Randy saw a piece of hair out of place and tried to fix it. When he was about to fix the piece of hair Natalie grabbed onto Randy's arm. She wouldn't let go no matter what he did.  _Fine. . ._  Randy thought of an idea, so he sat down carefully on Natalie's lap still holding onto Randy.

"I now declare you wake up by a true loves kiss!" Randy softly shouted. He leaned closer on Natalie's lips and warmth of his lips spread across her body.

Slowly but surely her eyes opened. To her surprise she saw Randy in front of her. Randy departed his lips and looked at Natalie placing his forehead onto hers. "I love you Natalie."

Her face bright red turned redder by the second. "I l-love you too. . ." She was so embarrassed that she brought her eyes down.

Randy leaned in again for another kiss, "Thanks for taking over Randy sorry I took so lon-" The door slammed open as prefect Klaus entered the room. He sighed deeply.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Natalie yelled.

"Oh it's totally what it looks like!" Randy smiled devilishly.

_Randy! You devil!_  Her face bright as cherry she closed her eyes tight.

Klaus sighed again crossing his arms around. "Anyways. Randy did you finish marking the test?"

Randy stood up, "Yes!" _Whoops!_ He put his hands on his mouth.

"Don't tell me Randy fell asleep on the job and you felt bad that he didn't finis-" Klaus was cut off short.

"N-No it was a joke!" Randy said scratching the back of his head.

"So Randy you did finish marking the test?" As he said that he walked closer to his desk. "Hmm. Seems like you did. Thanks for the help. . ."

A sigh of relief came from the both of them. "While you're still here would you want some tea?" Both of them nodded at his words.

Randy sat down on a chair close to Natalie. Randy shot up, "Oh! I got the perfect cookies to go with tea! They said they taste good with any type of tea!"

"Hm. . . ? Really? Well I guess a little would be harmful. . ." Klaus gave in to the sweet sensation of hearing cookies that could go with any type of tea.

Just then Randy took out his wand and chanted a spell and cookies appeared in front of them on a plate. "Tada!" Randy smiled.

Klaus poured the tea and he noticed something, "Natalie. Why are you using Randy's wand. It's far more powerful than you."

Natalie sweats nervously looking at Randy to see if he came up with a reason why he had the wand.

"Also, Randy you've been acting oddly strange today. Something happen?"

They both looked at each other, "I-It's not what it looks like!" Natalie stood up from her chair yelling.

Randy also stood up from his chair, "Y-Yeah! You see I'm not actually using his wand! It's like a mini replica of his wand!"

Both of them started to panic hard,". . . Okay what's going on here? Tell the truth both of you." Klaus got up from his seat and walked towards them.

Just then a puff of smoke surrounded both of them. Klaus covered his eyes with his hands.

Once the smoked vanished Natalie spoke up, "A-Are we back?" Natalie asked looking around. She took her hands and placed them on her chest, "Wahh. . ." She fell back onto the chair, "We are back. . ."

"Aww. . .I wanted to do more fun stuff!" Randy pouted and sat back down too.

"You two still need to explain yourselves." Klaus gave them a death stare.

"Aww do we have too?" Randy moaned. "Can't you just let it slide for today? I'll give you the spell to make as many cookies as you want!"

One again Klaus gave in, "F-Fine. . . But only for today. . ."

Natalie and Randy smiled at each other as if nothing ever happened.


	2. Ice(EliasXMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and Natalie go skating.

It was another field day at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy and it was in the middle of winter. Elias and Natalie were bundled head to toe with warm garments.

Natalie was especially excited for this field day because she heard that an ice rink was opening up on a pond near the town. She was so happy to hear it, it's been a long time since she skated. The last time she skated was with her mom and dad when she was a little girl, so she thought it was a nice idea to bring Elias to make fun memories like the ones she had as a child.

"You all know the rules. . . Pair up in four groups, DO NOT leave them no matter what and meet here before dawn. All right dismissed." Professor Schuyler said echoing around the town.

Squealing excitingly Natalie grabbed Elias' hand, "C'mon Elias! Let's go!" She was smiling brighter than ever before. She started to drag Elias off.

"W-Woah! Hold on a minute!" Elias protested stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah hold up! Are you just going to ditch us without telling where you're going? I would love to come join you two on this beautiful snowy day!" Luca smiled putting his hand on Elias's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Elias removed Luca's hand off his shoulder like he would catch a disease in a second, "Why don't you go somewhere else like you always do on field days? Or hand out with Yukiya."

Yukiya looked away, "I think I'm fine alone. . ."

"That's not really prince like of you Elias. Your heart is colder than this snow." Luca looked like a sad puppy.

"First off stop calling me prince! And second of all, today is a special. . ." Elias looked away in embarrassment.

"Hmm? What was that, I couldn't quite hear that?" Luca started to tease Elias left and right. "Special what? You want to get all lovely dovely for on-" Luca was cut off short.

"No. Me and Natalie are going to figure skate by ourselves." Elias got the courage to say it. "So please stay out of the way."

"Fine whatever. But do you even know how to skate Prince Elias?"

"I said stop calling me Prince! And o-of course I know how to skate! C'mon Natalie we're leave!" Elias grabbed Natalie's hand and stormed off.

"Ahaha! Okay Yukiya let's get moving!" Luca looked all around him to find no Yukiya in site.

_____

"W-Woah E-Elias I think you can stop now! I-I can't keep up in this snow!" Natalie stumbled on her words and her feet.

Elias stopped in his tracks looking down, "Sorry I was infuriated by Luca since you seemed like you wanted to go so badly. I just wanted you to get the most out of this moment. "He looked back at Natalie scratching the back of his head.

Natalie's eyes were filled with happiness nice. She gave out a smile and hugged him from the back. "Thank you Elias! I love you!" She kept hugging him tighter and tighter.

"W-Wha!" Elias' face was burning up with so much heat that the snowflakes around him started to melt.

Looking around him he saw other people and couples staring and them he had no other choice, "I-I love you too. . ." He hugged her back closing his eyes with a tint of a smile.

Once again Natalie grabbed Elias' hand and ran off, "C'mon! We got no time to waste then!" With a smile she ran as fast as her legs could carry her with Elias right behind her.

\-----------

When they finally got to the ice rink there was a load of couples and families skating around and talking.

"Umm. . ." Natalie looked around, "Ah! There it is! We can rent our skates there!" With that they walked over to the renting stand and rented stakes.

"That will be 30 lune for each." The manager said.

Natalie took out 30 lune and handed it to the manager, "Her-" She was cut off short by Elias' hand stopping her from giving the money. She looked up at him, "Elias?" She tilted her head confused.

"Don't worry I'll cover it. "Elias handed the man 60 lune and looked at Natalie with a gentle smile.

She was so embarrassed that she buried half of her face in her scurf, "Y-You didn't have too. . ." She mumbled under her scurf.

He patted her head lightly, "Thank you." He bowed to the man and took there skates and walked away.

"Here." Elias found an empty bench where they could sit and tie there skates. They sat down beside each other. While tying his skates he looked over Natalie who was smiling with joy, "Um. . . Hey Natalie?"

Natalie looked over at Elias with a confused face, "Yes? What is it?"

"Y-You know how to skate r-right?" His face started to burn bright red looking away.

"I do kind of remember how to skate, why ask?" She tilted her head.

"T-To be honest I've never skated b-before. . ." Elias stumbled on his words as he tries to spook.

Natalie's eyes grew bigger, "But earlier you said you knew how to skate."

Elias turned his face to a surprised Natalie, "T-That was a lie. . . I just didn't want to look uncool in front of you. . ." He started to look down.

Out of nowhere Natalie jumped to hug Elias,"Haha!" She started to laugh.

"H-Hey s-stop laughing! It's not funny! Also get off of me! We're in public!" Elias started to panic and his face was about to explode.

"I just love it when you just act cool! It shows how much you love me!" Natalie gave off a big smile and continued to hug Elias.

"N-No time to waste! You've got to teach me how to skate!" Elias said trying to get Natalie off of him.

"Wahh! I get to teach you something? I-I'll try my best!"  _Woah! I'm teaching Elias. Never thought I'd do that in a thousand years!_  She let go of Elias and finished up putting on her skates. She stood up, "Okay! Let's go!" She looked at Elias who was still tying his skates.

"Just wait okay? I'm having some trouble figuring out how to put these on."  _How do I put these on? Like this? No no like this?_  Elias' hands were trying to figure out how to put them at the top. He couldn't decide on whether the lace should start at the top or bottom.

Natalie slowly bent down and touched Elias' hands. "Don't worry I'll do them." She looked up to Elias with a smooth smile. She quickly finished up both of his skates and stood up, "There! Perfect now we can go!" She smiled once again handing out a hand to Elias.

Elias grabbed her hand and stood up as well, "T-Thank you." He felt embarrassed how he couldn't do something so simple.

They were nearing the ice. Natalie put one foot on the ice then the other. She started to wobble, "Woah!" She quickly regained balance from Elias off the ice. "T-Thank you Elias. . . This seems harder then since I was a kid. But I'll get used to it!"

"Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Now it was Elias' turn to step on the ice. He hesitated a bit before stepping on the ice.  _I-It's just like walking, right? Just with ice. . ._ " He carefully stepped on the ice, his face looking more intense than ever. He got both of his feet on the nice without much problem. G-Good! Keep it up! N-Now all you got to do is mo- His thought was cut off short when he tried to move his feet off the ice.

He fell. As well as Natalie who was still holding his hand. _O-Ow!_  Natalie rubbed her butt in pain.

They both fell on their butts. . . Thankfully.

Elias shot up, "N-Natalie! I-I'm s-sorry!" Filled with embarrassment he stumbled on his words. He put his hand behind Natalie's back rubbing it.

Natalie looked at Elias, "Yup! I'm fine!" She said with a smile. She slowly got up from the ice.

 _H-How do I get up! What if I fall again! This is far too embarrassing for me!_  Elias looked down at the ice with his face as red as the sun. _Huh?_  He looked up to see Natalie giving him a hand. He thought what if he made Natalie fall again. Would she get mad?

"C'mon! Take my hand!" She smiled brightly. It was so bright that Elias didn't even feel pain on his rear anymore.

 _That's right. . . She wouldn't care if she fell over and over again. . . That's the type of person she is._  He smiled and grabbed her hand. Carefully getting up.

"I think I got the hang of the ice again! I think I can teach you know Elias!" She looked at Elias who was still filled with embarrassment. "Hmm." Thinking of a way that he would understand she thought of a bit, "Okay. First you want to push wi-" She was cut off short.

"Um. I'm sorry but is it okay if I go to the washroom for a bit?" Elias said with a cool face.

She nodded, "Y-Yeah of course. . ." She looked down a bit disappointed.  _Aw. . . Did I do something to make him mad? I don't think so. . ._

Elias and Natalie got off the ice and headed to the washroom where Natalie waited outside.

 _Hmm. . . . Okay how did the spell go again . . .?_  Elias thought for a while, then took out his wand and casted a spell at Natalie's skates and his own skates.  _That should do it._

Before the trip Natalie was talking all about how she wanted to skate with Elias. Knowing that he didn't know how to skate he learned a spell that magically makes your skates do the skating for you.

"Sorry for the wait." Elias took Natalie's hand. "S-Shall we go?" Even though he took all his courage into taking her hand he still stuttered from embarrassment.

"O-Okay. . ." Her face started to turn red.

They once again headed for the ice. Elias still hesitated getting on the ice. _Please work. . ._ He was still unsure if the spell worked, but after a while on the ice he knew it worked.  _Okay. . . Now try skating. . ._ He stepped forward and he glided like it was nothing.

"W-Wow Elias! You do know how to skate!" Natalie clasped her hands together and smiled.

"You try too Natalie!" With a smile Elias yelled to Natalie.

"Woah! I could never skate like this before!" She was surprised that she even could step on the ice without wobbling.

Elias skated back to Natalie and showed her his hand, "Shall we?"

Natalie's face looked like it could go on fire at any second. She grabbed his hand, "We shall!" She smiled as she skated beside Elias.

They were the most graceful couple in the pond that everyone would make way for them like they were a queen and king making their way down a town.

Elias noticed it quickly and thought of something. _Hmm. Well we still go time left, might as well make it last forever !_ "Hold on Natalie!" Elias grabbed a hold of her tightly from her waist.

"Woah! Elias!" She grew redder and redder. Before she knew it they were skating backwards in sync.

Everyone in the pond stepped off to see there beautiful show.

Next they started to do spins and twirls. "E-Elias w-where did you learn how to do this?" Natalie was so confused that she felt dizzy.

"Don't worry 'bout it I'll tell you later."

The next thing she knew she was thrown into the air by Elias. She automatically did a spin in the air."E-Elias!" She screamed as she hit the ground perfectly.

Elias grabbed her by the hand this time and turned backwards as Natalie face forwards. The people were oohing and aahing in there dance. They clapped again clapped like there was no tomorrow.

They finally finished off with a great spin with Elias holding on to Natalie with one hand and Natalie almost parallel to the ice spinning countless of times.

Once the spin ending Elias smoothly bought Natalie closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The crowd went wild. "Do it again!" Kids and girls screamed, "Amazing!" Couples clapped.

When they pulled away from the kiss they both looked at each other in exhaustion.

Elias was too busy having fun that he forgot about the spell. He didn't know when it wore off but he knew it was close. "We have to get off the ice now!" Elias grabbed on to Natalie's hand as fast as possible and skated to the end of the pond.

The people moved away from them looking like they famous wizardess that no one got to see.

After they got off the pond the spell wore out just in time. "W-Wow Elias, I never knew you could do that! No! I never knew WE could do that!" Natalie grabbed both of Elias' hand and smiled at him.

"I-It was no problem. . ." He was still exhausted let alone embarrassed.

\--------------

It was almost time to leave the town but before they did they bought themselves some hot chocolate. "Today was so amazing Elias! I never had such fun in ages!" She smiled as she drank some hot chocolate. "Oh yeah! How did we do that? You said you've never skated before so why lie to me?" She looked at him with a worried face.

"Oh that's right. Remember when I said I needed to go to the washroom?"

Natalie nodded,"Mhmm."

"Well. I looked up a spell that could help you skate better so I casted it on both of our skates." He looked away.

"You did?"

"Y-Yeah. . ." He felt his face warm up.

"Aw! Thank you Elias! You're the best!"

"Huh?" He looked at her with a confused face.

"You would go through all that trouble just for me?" She smiled at Elias and gently kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened, "W-Well you said it was a special day for you a-and I didn't want to ruin it!" His face looked like a cherry ready to be picked.

"Oh well isn't it the famous skating couple!" A childish voice said behind them.

They both turned around to see Luca behind them and Yukiya right beside him. "Luca!" Elias was surprised. "H-How did you know it was us?"

"Everyone was talking about it. A young couple who were skating like it was some kind of magical book. In plus Yukiya saw it." Luca looked at Yukiya and Yukiya looked away, "Well since we're all here why don't you tell us how it started!" Luca smiled.

"Not in a million years!" Elias would never tell Luca how it was because it was his and Natalie's special day.

 


	3. Bite(YukiyaXMc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiya and Natalie go outside for alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Halloween event is going on right now and I know that I won't be able to get Yukiya's or Klaus' stories I might as well write my own to make myself happy and to make you all happy too! Warning!? This kind of has some mature content in it so yeah! Be careful of that!

It was the middle of the Halloween party, Yukiya and Natalie were sitting beside each other at a table. Everyone was having a blast but the people around Yukiya and Natalie seemed distance like they were a pool of spilled fruit punch.

"Yukiya are you okay?" Natalie touched Yukiya's arm who hasn't touched a single thing on his plate.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yukiya said not looking at Natalie.

"Your face says otherwise!" Natalie grew worried. "You barely ate or said anything to me. . . Is something wrong?" Natalie looked down onto the floor.

"It's just that. . ." Yukiya touched his eyepatch. "It's that time of the month. . ." He looked to right looking down with his other eye.

Natalie's face shot up, "What?! You didn't tell me!" Natalie felt worse that she didn't know that tonight was going to be a lunar eclipse. "Y-You could have told me. . ." She looked away from Yukiya.

"Hey don't be sad it's my fault for not telling you." Yukiya gently pushed Natalie's face towards him with his hand. "I'm not mad at you." He smiled slowly dragging his face closer to Natalie's.

Natalie's mind went completely blank and started to blush like crazy so she closed her eyes.

"Oh hey you two love birds." Suddenly a teasing voice startled both of them.

They looked behind them to see Luca with Elias by his side. "L-Luca?! . . And Elias?!" She was shocked when Luca was behind her but even more shocked when she saw Elias who she thought wouldn't even come to the party let alone follow Luca.

"What do you mean 'and Elias?'" Elias crossed his arms and look at Natalie as if she was dirt on his favorite shirt.

"I-I just didn't think you would come to the p-party!" Natalie started to panic.

"Even I would come to this sort of event." He looks down and blushes a little.

_Is it me or does he kind of embarrassed?_ Natalie thought looking confused at Elias' face.

"No need to lie Elias!" Luca laughs smacking his hand behind Elias' back. "I dragged him out here to party with me since I knew you two would be all lovely dovey somewhere here." Luca's hand was removed by a red faced Elias.

"S-Stop it! I-It was my own decision to come here!" Elias started to protest to Luca while blushing fiercely.

"Any way's nice costumes you guys." Natalie said trying to change the subject.

"I didn't think you'd choose a mummy as your costume. I thought you would pick something like an animal. . ." Yukiya looked away.

Elias' eyes widen and tried to cover Luca's mouth as if he knew what he was going to say but Luca stepped behind him a bit which made Elias almost fall over.

"Luca don't you even da-" Elias was cut off by Luca.

"Oh he didn't choose the costume! In fact, I did!" Luca put his hand on his chest as if he was getting covered all over by complements. "He didn't even hesitate when I told him that he should come with me to the party or when I suggested what costume to wear." Luca wore an evil smirk.

Elias looked like he was about to blow up, he had a hunched back and his face looked dark.

"What's wrong prince Elias? Can't explode because of all the people here?" Luca teased.

Elias calmed down, took a deep breath and stood up tall once again, "Luca's right. I didn't hesitate when he asked me to go with him to the party or when he told me to wear this. . . And I don't see anything wrong with that. I thought maybe I should change once in a while. . . Well I don't feel so good anymore so I'll be taking my leave. Good bye and have a good night." He said without making any eye contact and left.

"W-Woah wait Elias!" Luca started to chase after Elias ."Ah. Sorry you guys I'll talk to you later!" He turned around and gave them a wave.

"Well that was weird. . ." Natalie stared blankly at Luca chasing after Elias.

"I thought for a moment that Elias was going to explode. . ."

"Y-Yeah me too. But I'm not surprised that he kept calm and collected."

"I'm more surprised when he admitted everything. . ." Yukiya looks at his hands as if there was blood on them.

"Maybe Elias did want to change?" Natalie turned her face to Yukiya who was still looking at his hands.

"Yeah maybe. But I'm kind of glad they left us alone." He looked at Natalie who was smiling right beside him.

"Yeah I'm happy they left us!" She jumped onto Yukiya with a hug.

Caught off guard Yukiya softly kissed Natalie on the cheek.

"W-Wah!" She felt her heart skip a beat seeming like she was frozen in time at that exact moment. But soon after she popped back into reality. Her face was bright as the lights that were around the hall.

They stared into each other's eyes and both their foreheads were touching each other's. It looked like both of them were locked onto each other's eyes.

"Um. . . Yukiya?" Natalie couldn't take the silence let alone how embarrassing it looked.

He slowly pulled away, "Yeah Natalie?" He looked at her with a tilted head.

"U-Um I'm going to get us some punch!" She said nodding her head back and forth imagining how embarrassing she must of looked while doing that with Yukiya.

She quickly shot up from her chair and started to run to the food tables where the punch was.  _Phew, that was close. I almost exploded. . ._ She covered her face in embarrassment as she ran.

\------

"There! That should do it!" She wiped the sweat from her forehead and grabbed the two cups. _I can't believe so many people are lined up for food still, it's the middle of the party, and everyone should be on the dance floor._

She was heading back to Yukiya when she saw that the place she came from was filled with people. She stopped in her tracks.  _H-How did this happen. . ._

With a worried face she continued, "Um e-excuse me!" She shoved and pushed people as she went. "P-Please move!" She was squirming all around trying to get around the people.

She almost made it out. I-I can see Yukiya! Her face brightened as she thought that. Without thinking she moved forward stepping on someone's feet.  _Oops!_

"Hey watch where you're going!" A guy turned around and yelled at her.

"S-Sor-" She was cut off short when the guy turned around once again and pushed her. She fell on the floor.  _O-Ow!_

"N-Natalie!?" Yukiya got up from his seat and ran towards Natalie. "Hey are you okay?" She helped Natalie up.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She took a deep sigh.

"Hey Natalie weren't you going to get us drinks?" He looked at her hands that were empty.

"Oh no!" She looked at her feet that were drenched in punch. She touched her stomach, it was all wet.

Yukiya also looked at her feet, "Are your feet alright? We should get out of here and get you dry." He held one side of Natalie's waist.

"Y-Yeah. . ." The punch didn't even bother her anymore it was Yukiya with his firm hand on her waist.

\--------------

"There!" She yelled from the bathroom walking out with her shoes and socks in her hands. "I think that will do!" She dried her shoes, socks and dress. "They feel kind of sticky but its fine."

"Only if I had my wand I could have dried it for you. . ." He looked down.

"It's okay! Having you wait for me and bring me here is more than anything I could ask for." She smiled gently.

Yukiya leaned in on her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're more than anything I could ask for." And he gently kissed her lips.

"Mm?!" She was in shock, quickly her mind went blank and she closed her eyes.

The warmth from her lips couldn't last forever and once they were gone she opened her eyes again. There she found Yukiya right in front of her staring deep into her eyes.

"Natalie I lov-" He was cut off short.

"See! Wasn't that just fun Elias!" A playful voice ringed across the hallway.

"No it was not!" An uneasy voice echoed down the hall.

"Be honest I saw you smiling for a second! Ahah-" A laugh that was cut off short was followed by a "Hmpth! O-Ow you didn't have to hit me."

"I had all the right to hit you!"

"E-Elias? Luca?" Natalie softly called out from the corner.

"Natalie?" They both questioned.

They walked around the corner to see Natalie and Yukiya. "Fancy seeing you two here." Luca smiled.

"Oh. I dropped some punch on my dress so I had to clean it up. . ." Natalie looked down.

Luca and Elias walked up to them, "Oh that must be bad. . . If you want I can clean them with magic." Elias touched the wet socks she was holding.

"N-No it's fine!" She shook her head no.

"Really? It won't even take a second." He started to pull out his wand.

"R-Really it's fine!"

"Yeah Elias its fine!" Luca butted in.

"Well I was just offering her some help." Elias looked at Luca with a disgusted face.

They continued to argue like it was something they would do every day at this time.

"Natalie." Yukiya whispered in her ear.

"Y-Yeah?"

"C'mon." Yukiya picked up Natalie and carried her like a princess.

"?!" She started to panic.

"H-Hey where are you two going?!" Elias yelled.

"Leave 'em." Luca stated.

\------------

They found themselves inside the north forest.

"Y-Yukiya. . . I didn't think you had the stamina for that. . ." Even though she didn't run she felt out of breath.

"I-I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be alone with you and just you. I'm done with people getting in our way." He slowly walked towards Natalie who was out of breath.

She slowly walked back. "Y-Yeah well we're alone now aren't we?" She let out a shy smile.

"Yeah we are." He kept walking towards her slowly.

As she stepped back she hit a tree.  _D-Dead end. . ._

"Natalie?" Yukiya said softly in her ear.

"Y-Yeah!?" She panicked her face red as a rabbit's eye.

"Will you be with me forever?" Yukiya hugged her.

"O-Of course I will. . ." She looked to her side blushing uncontrollably.

"Are you scared?"

"N-No. . ."

"Then is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Yea-" She was cut off by the lips of the one she truly loved.

He pulled away his lips and looked at her, "Natalie I love you." and he kissed her again but this time with more passion.

Natalie's mind went blank immediately and she dropped her shoes. She was completely dazed that she couldn't even close her eyes.

Once again he pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I want to be with you every moment of our lives." He licked her ear.

"!" She was in shock.

"Since we're alone it's okay right?"

"Ahh. . ." She was still dazed from the shock and kiss.

"If you don't give me an answer I might have to bite you."

"B-bi-" She was cut off by Yukiya who already bit her on the ear.

She then hugged him tightly.

"Sorry but I can't hold myself anymore. . ." He said looking away. He immediately bit her shoulder.

She scrunched her face to bare the pain.

He licked her neck leading up to her lips again. This kiss was different, it was with tongue. While he was kissing her his hand slowly removed her shoulder strap from her dress.

At this point Natalie tried to push Yukiya away but he would move an inch.

He pulled away from this kiss looking at her and putting his forehead on hers. "Do you want me to stop?"

Natalie looked away in a fluster. It's not like she didn't like it, it was just that she was too embarrassed to even look at his face.

"Hmm? Are you sure she's here?" A bight cheerful voice came by. But it wasn't a boy it was a girls whom could only mean it was Amelia.

"Yup, pretty sure they ran off somewhere here." It was also Luca.

Both of them started to panic. Why is Luca there wherever we go? It's ruining the moment. . . Yukiya got off of Natalie and picked up her shoes.

While Natalie was fixing her hair and dress.

"Ah! There you are! Natalie!" Amelia came running up to Natalie with her hat and right behind her was Luca and Elias.

"Natalie you forgot your hat at the dance and I started to worry! Elias had to cast a searching spell to find you, and I thought you would never come here on your own then Luca started to mention about how you were with Yukiya and then and then. . . "She was out of breath.

"S-Slow down Amelia." She patted Amelia's back and took her hat.

She caught her breath, "S-Sorry I was just worried if something happened to you. . . And wait. Why are you in the north forest with Yukiya by yourselves?" A small smile grew on her.

Natalie quickly grabbed her shoes from Yukiya and put them on. "I-I'll talk about that later! L-Lets head back to the dorm it's getting late!" She grabbed Amelia's hand and started to run off with a red face.

"Ahaha. You're going to have to tell me everything now!" Amelia laughed as she followed Natalie.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yukiya!" She turned back to wave at him and Yukiya waved back with a smile.

And so Amelia and Natalie stayed up all night talking about how Yukiya was a bit rough tonight. She said it might of been the moon but overall she was happy.


	4. Princess(KlausXMc) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Klaus is a price of a rice family and Natalie is just a townie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another Klaus X Mc oneshot but no ideas come to mind when I write that story IT'S SO WEIRD ughhh ahhh. Well as you see I tried to do something different and let's see how it goes! Also I made it in two parts because I think I should go slower since this is in an AU and make it nicer and make it flow more better. SO YEAH ENJOY!! Also sorry I couldn't post this in time it's acting weird. . . The text won't paste right x-x Then I found out that I'm more dumber!! I have TO PUT IT IN RICH TEXT IM DEAD

It wasn't long ago where a kingdom was ruled by a rich family named the Goldstein's. They are most famous for the creation of magic tools and powerful magic. There're 3 brothers the eldest is currently ruling the kingdom with his wife, the one next to the eldest is named Klaus. He is expected to find a wife soon as to prepare him to become the next king. The youngest one, Elias is proposed to follow in the family's footsteps living to the exceptions of everyone around him. Sadly their parents died in an accident of a car crash on their way to a wedding in another kingdom, so the eldest had to step in and become the king.

"Have a nice day! Be careful next time." She bowed to her costumer leaving her little house.

The costumer turned back, "Ah Natalie you're growing up big and strong! Every time I visit you look more mature. I must thank you for being here in our town as a vet." They bowed deeply.

"It's nothing." She put a smile on her face as they turned around and left.

She took a deep sigh and leaned back into her chair.  _Growing up big and strong huh?_  She sat up and turned to face her desk where a little photograph of her mom and dad were. She took it and glanced at it. She took another sigh  _I wish I could believe that I'm growing strong_. . . She gently touched the photo.

She too had her parents die but it was from an epidemic disease two years back. Ever since then she grew up by herself with the town's people right by her side.

"Are you sure this is the place?" A voice rang outside.

Natalie quickly put down the photo and fixed her clothes.  _Oh more people are coming in today. . . And I was about to go on break_. She looked down.

"Yes I'm pretty sure this is what the town people have been saying." Another voice was coming from outside.

"Why did I have to come with you. . ? Well whatever let's get this over with."

"Welcome!" She greeted them with a bright smile and a bow. "What can I do for you today?" She was saw two figures with blond hair and purple eyes. They looked familiar. Then it hit her. _W-W-What! Is this two of the Goldstein brothers? Visiting me? Oh my I must be dreaming. They look even more handsome up in person. . ._  "A-Ah I'm sorry. Welcome your majesties" She redid her introduction this time with a deeper bow.

"Urm. No need to be so polite. Anyways our dog has been acting strange ever since our last walk together." This one was the youngest brother who was looking down at his dog worried.

Natalie looked down at the dog, "I see. . . Say what's your name pal?" She bent down to the dog.

What is she doing talking to a dog . . .? The older one folded his arms together. Neither of them knew it but she could talk to animals.

"Woof! (Rudolf)" The dog barked.

"What a nice name! So what's wrong Rudolf?"

The dog whimpered a few times."(I-I think I sprained my ankle. . .)"

Natalie looked sad, "Aw don't worry I'll take care of it." Then she smiled and stood up. "I-Is it okay if one of you place Rudolf on this cloth?" She patted a big white soft cloth on her desk.

Elias looked away and Klaus sighed. He bent down and picked Rudolf off the floor and gently placed him on the cloth.

"Thank you." She smiled at Klaus and sat down on her chair. She then pulled out a little kit with bandages, sewing needles and alcohol.

The thought of her talking to animals was still stuck in his head and Klaus suddenly spook out. "Can you perhaps speak to animals?" He said with a questioning face.

She looked at him, "I do. Everyone says it's a special gift." She looked down kind of disappointed.

"It is special. It is a rare type of an ability, I think it's wonderful that you have such an ability."

Her chested started to throbbed and she blushed hard. "R-Really? No one has ever said that. . ." She placed her hand on her cheek. "Oh if you would like you could sit down on those chairs." She pointed at two chairs that were close by the desk so they could see what she was doing.

They both sat down. "Thank you." They both said.

Natalie grabbed a roll of bandages, "Where does it hurt?" She said with a gentle smile.

Rudolf yelped holding up his left front paw.

"Okay hold still. This might hurt." She gently took his paw and rapped the bandage around his paw tightly. After it made its way around a few times she got a pair of scissors and cut the end of the bandage. She rapped the end of the bandage till it tight and she placed a little pin to keep it still. "It will hurt for a while so no running okay?" She stood up from her chair and pet the dog.

"Woof! Woof! (I feel better already!)" The dog licked Natalie face.

"That's good!" Her smile spread around the room like a healing spell.

Klaus and Elias stood up from their chairs. "Thank you so much." Elias bowed.

"Thank you." Klaus bowed as well, "C'mon Rudolf." Suddenly Rudolf jumped from the desk and walked along side Klaus.

She was in shock. Why would two royals come to her house just for a little injury? She had to know. "U-Um!" She chased them till they were at the exit.

They turned around. "Yes we left some Lune on your desk if you're wondering." Klaus said looking as if he should of told her in the first place.

"Oh it's not that. . ." Natalie said looking at the ground.

"Then what is it?" Klaus looked at her with an annoyed face.

"W-Why would you two come here in the first place? I mean you're both amazing wizards. . . Me doing something like this is like nothing compared to what you two do. . ." She didn't dare to look up. She felt embarrassed.

"You may be right about us being amazing wizards but we can't always do everything. Little Elias here suggested we go here since you yourself are pretty popular. He also wanted to something natural instead of magic." He looks at Elias who nodded.

Her face shot up. "M-Me?! Popular. . . You got it wrong I'm nothing of the sort." She made a nervous smile. "W-Well have a good afternoon." She bowed to them.  _Something natural. . . I mean it was easy to tell that he had a sprained ankle. Couldn't they just used a healing spell . . .? Wait I should've casted a healing spell! Ugh. . ._

"You too." They turned back and walked away.

_Closing time._  She hummed as she locked her door and turned the sign on her door saying 'Closed.'  _Wow they said I'm popular_. . . She thought about her day as she walked back to her desk.  _'It is special. It is a rare type of an ability, I think it's wonderful that you have such an ability.'_  Her heart throbbed at that thought and she stopped in her tracks.  _Whoa why am I feeling like this? This happened before too. . . It's probably because barely anyone says that it's a wonderful ability._  She had a deep sigh. She took the Lune and headed straight to bed. Once she was up there she flopped onto her comfy bed. Today was so exhausting. . . She suddenly drifted off to sleep.

\----------

Birds were gently singing outside. The sun shined inside her room making it feel like she was in a fairy tale.

"Wake up." A deep masculine voice called out to her, "Natalie wake up." The voice called her again.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar figure. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Huh?!" Her eyes widened to her surprise, "Klaus! What are you doing here?!" She blushed looking like she was an apple.

"I've come here to pick you up." He looked confused as if he told her in advance.

"P-Pick me up for what?!" She started to panic. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes, it was like she was upon a spell.

"To the palace of course." Klaus started to get annoyed.

"For what?!" She couldn't stop blushing and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"To be my bride, didn't I tell you?! Now c'mon lets go. Or do you want us to do our vows here?"

"I-I. . ." She was speechless.

"Are you still asleep?" Shall I kiss you to make you feel awake?" He smirked at her.

"W-Wahh!" She was still locked onto his eyes.

"Too late." He started to lean closer and closer to her.

_I-I can't move!_  All she could do was close her eyes. Then she felt something warm on top of her lips.

Her eyes shot open and she automatically pulled up her body. She saw a white cat jump from her body and landed beside her arm. She touched her lips that were wet. "Hey mister cat did you lick my lips?" She asked the cat looking traumatized.

"Meow . . . Meoow, Meeeooow. (Sorry. . . Did I wake you from your sleep?)" The cat rubbed its fur on Natalie's arm.

"N-No its fine. . . Anyways how'd you get in here?" She was curious and she looked around the room to find an opened window. She put her hands on the cat and started to rub the cat's head.

"Meow, meoow. (I climbed through that window over there.)" The cat turned his head to the opened window. "Meeeow, meow. (It also seemed like you were having a nightmare so I wanted to help.)" The cat climbed onto her lap and licked her palm,"Meoow. (Sorry for intruding)"

"Its fine I don't mind at all. Thank you for your consideration." She smiled.  _A nightmare huh? I wouldn't call it a nightmare. . . But what kind of dream did I have_? She put her hand on her forehead.

"Meow, Meeow. (Well I'll take my leave now.) Meow. (Have a good day.)" The white cat suddenly jumped off her bed and went to open widow of her bedroom.

I swear I closed the windows. . . She walked up to the window and closed it. The wind maybe? She put her hand on her cheek which was warm. Thank goodness today is a day off. She looked down to see that she was still in her casual clothes.  _D-Did I sleep without showering? Ugh_. . . She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. All she could think off was the dream.

\-------------

"And two eggs." She looked over to her egg basket to find that it was empty. She stood there in defeat. "This day gets worse and worse. . . Guess my sandwich will have to wait. . ." She put away the rest of her things inside the covers and grabbed her egg basket. She put on her shoes, went outside and locked the door.

"*Yawn*" She put her hand on her mouth covering the yawn up.  _This is what I get for not looking if I had eggs. . . 'Shall I kiss you to make you feel awake?' W-Why am I thinking about that now!?_  She closed her eyes and put her hands on her cheeks. When she opened her eyes she suddenly bumped into somebody. She stumbled back a bit.

"Watch where you're going." A deep familiar voice said.

She hesitated to look up. Her face turned red at the sight. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" She stepped back and bowed. She couldn't look at his face.  _W-W-Why is he here!? Out of all the places he could have went he went here! Why is Prince Klaus here!?_

"It's fine." He looked at her still bowing. "You don't have to bow for a long time you know."

She stood straight up looking down. "S-Sorry. . ."

He knew something was off from the start. Even if they only met once.

"I-Isn't that the Prince?!" A crowd formed them, "What is he doing here?!" Town's people were running up to them.

"Tsk." He took Natalie's hand and ran off.

"W-What?!" She screamed. W-W-Where is he taking me?! Let go!! She tried pulled her hand out of his but she couldn't move an inch.

\---------

They finally stopped in the middle of a forest. She slowly opened her eyes. "W-Where are we?" She closed her eyes through the whole thing. "Why'd you take me here? Why'd you run off with me? I-I just wanted to get eggs. . ." Questions floated all over her head.

"Shh." He put his finger on her lip pushing her down on her knees.

"Mhpm!?" She blushed hard. She still couldn't look at this face ever since that dream so she looked to her side.

"Are you sure he came here?" Two women came passing by. "I'm pretty sure! Let's look around again." "I can't believe they announced that Prince Klaus would like to look for a bride! I hope he picks me!" They woman bashfully looked all over the place looking for Klaus. "Of course he'll pick you, you're the most beautiful women I've ever met!" The women laughed, "They also said that they will be holding a ball just for the occasion! You should come shopping with me to buy a dress!" "Of course! Why wouldn't I!" The two women walked off smiling at each other.

Klaus slowly pulled his finger away from Natalie mouth"*Sigh*what nuisances."

"Woah! That was rude! Why would you say that?" Natalie looked at him worried.

"I wouldn't want to marry anyone that I don't like. It would seem boring."

"That's still pretty rude. . . You don't even know them." She looked down.

"They don't even seem nice. They look like the people who would do anything to get something they want."

T-That's kind of true. . ."A-Anyways! Why did you bring me here?" She tried to change the subjects.

"To ask you if you were going to the ball." He asked looking straight into her eyes.

"W-What?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Didn't you hear? The ball, we announced it last Friday."

"L-Last Friday!? Oh. . . I was busy taking care of someone's pet. . ." She looked down.

"I thought you were a vet not a caretaker." He looked at her with an annoyed face.

"I-I sometimes do it if it's a special occasion."

"So are you going or what?" He looked at her seriously.

"Wait! Why are you asking me?" She looked up at him with a red face.

"I want you to come." He didn't hesitate one bit.

"W-Wah!" Her heart began to beat faster than ever and her face looked like she could explode any minute now.

"So will you go? It's going to be this Sunday."

_S-Sunday!? That's so close. . . I basically only have one day to get ready. . ._ "I-I don't know. . ." She looked down hiding her embarrassment.

"Well I'll be waiting for you there." He got up from the ground and wiped the dirt off his jacket.

"W-Wait for me?!" Her head shot up and widened her eyes.

"And only for you." He looked down at her with a smirk.

She sat on the ground lifeless not know what to do or say.

"Here." He placed some Lune into the basket. "For the eggs." He walked off.

_W-What just happened . . .? What does he mean by wanting me to come? Out of all the girls he picked me! Why. . . He even said he'll wait for me. . . Should I go? She sat there thinking over and over. Well I guess it would be rude if I didn't go. He did come here just to see me. . . Why is my heart even racing?_  Thoughts weighted her mind. After a while she got up from the grass and walked to buy some eggs.

\-------------

Hmm. I still have some time left before the afternoon. I might as well look for a dress well I'm at it. She walked till she found the only store she knew and liked. It was the first place where she bought a dress. She walked in.

"Welcome!" The store owner said heartwarmingly.

She lightly bowed and started to look around the store. _Hmm. . . . This one is pretty but too big._  . . Nothing caught her eye, they were either too small, too big, or too expensive. "*Growl~*" _Ep! I forgot I haven't even ate breakfast yet and it's basically already lunch. ._. She looked down rubbing her belly.  _Huh?_  Something blue caught her eye on the floor covered up by some long dresses. She bent down and picked it up. It was a dress covered in blue, beige, white and filled with ruffles.  _Wow! It's so beautiful!_  Her eyes were amazed that a dress like that would be on the floor. It looked her size so she decided to buy it.

"Thank you for your purchase!" The store owned said giving the dress in a bag to Natalie. "Please come again!" They both bowed to each other.

_Wow I can't believe that I found a perfect dress! I hope Prince Klaus will like it_. . . She smiled.  _W-Wait!_  Her eyes were in shocked.  _W-What did I just say. . ._  Her face brightened up and she felt so embarrassed that she started to walk faster.

\----------

Once she got home she placed the bag beside the door and she carried the basket to the kitchen.  _Time for my sandwich!_  She smiled and continued on making her sandwich. She thought today was going to be a bad day but it seemed like one of her best days.

\---------

_I-It's here. . . T-The ball. . ._ Natalie was holding her dress in her hands hesitantly deciding rather or not she will go to the ball. _I mean I have to right? He'll be there w-waiting for me, and o-only me! Only me! Not anybody else. . ._  A faint smile came on her face, then immediately washed it away. I'll go! She looked up determined to go.  _I mean what could go wrong right?_


	5. Long Awaited Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To those who want more.

Hello everybody from the Wizardess Heart Fandom. It's been awhile since I updated this story (Nov 13, 2015) and I have a reason why. I'm more or less out of the Wizardess Heart fandom now, I don't play the game as I use to before and I just left it, same goes with the stories. I sometimes would stay up late at night trying to finish the stories and it would ruin my sleep for the next day but I wanted people to smile and be happy that I updated on time but I stopped playing after I couldn't just think of anything anymore and it was such a pain that I started to hate writing to begin with. I knew when I started this I had to make a commitment to update it at least every week but alas nothing last forever. I did 4 stories in total with doesn't seem like a lot -.- but I had some other stories that I had started 1 was for Klaus , 1 for Elias and 1 more Luca. The Klaus story is about 1/4 done while Elias and Luca's stories are next to not even started. I was afraid to update this after delaying my due date for too long thinking people would hate on me for it and it makes me sad when people say they want more because I feel like I failed them... I'm sorry that I couldn't make this a full time thing it's just that I lost interest for the thing that gave me motivation to do this. I will however try to finish the three stories I started before leaving! I just don't want to turn the thing I love into something I will have a scarred past for. I'm sorry for leaving you all in the dark that loved this! I wish I loved WH as much as I use too... But I'm glad I made people happy!

 **TL:DR :** I'm not in the WH fandom anymore, I won't make any stories for this fandom anymore but the last 3 I started : Klaus, Elias and Luca. All of them will be updated on any day. 

If you still want more of my stories I will  start a new series of stories though! Right now I'm into Mystic Messenger, Love Live School Idol Project! and a tad bit of Osomatsu-san. If you want me to do a story on a different fandom ask me! I'll try my best to do so but it will take awhile >.< 

Please take care and enjoy yourselves while it last!


End file.
